Big Brother fanfiction season 1
by Lustig Morder
Summary: My second favorite reality show. 7 fanfiction authors and 7 contestants I might create or borrow ; are here to compete for the million dollar prize. Rated whatever it's rated for mild cursing, mild violence, and mild under age consumption. Also I'd like to thank all the people in this, you know who you are.
1. Chapter 1

Lustig Morder: Hello fanfiction, and welcome to Big Brother.

Random announcer voice RAV: It's a house like no other. Where 52 cameras and 98 microphones capture your every move and word. This is the Big Brother house.  
(Shows scenes around the house. Gray and white walls. Two stories. In one room there is a big circular table with 14 chairs, next to a wall filled with pictures of the soon to be house guests.)

RAV: Tonight 14 strangers will enter this house, with the same goal in mind. Make it to the end and win the grand prize of 1 million dollars. They will live in total confinement. No Tv, no computer, and no going outside the house unless evicted. Completely closed off from the outside world.  
(Shows a square space in the house that is outside with gym equipment and a pool and a hot tub.)

RAV: Every week the house guests will compete for food, luxuries, and most of all... POWER! Each week they will vote to evict, (meaning get rid of) one of their own. Until only one houseguest remains to claim the $1 mil dollar prize.  
(Now shows the bedrooms. Some are green, some black, some pink, and some white. And then the biggest room of all. The head of household room, with its personal bathroom and huge bed with it.)

RAV: It's going to be a very challenging summer, and it all starts now, on Big Brother!

Lustig Morder: Hello everyone, I'm LM, and welcome to Big Brother fanfiction. For the next 75 days the contestants will live and breathe the big brother game. Most with the hopes of winning the million dollar grand prize. Most will end up having this goal crushed, but one will succeed. But before that happens, we have to meet the house guests. Half of them, you might already know, because they themselves, are fanfiction authors.

* * *

A/N I'm ending here cause I got stuff to do. So if you like the show Big Brother, keep watching. And sorry this was short, and also if you're having trouble visualizing the big brother house, I'm trying to have it be like the big brother house in season 12. So go to youtube and see that house.


	2. The first 5

LM: Here are our first five contestants who were a little surprised to see what was waiting for them.

(Going over to a log cabin in the woods of... Montana.)

FerretWARLORD (FW for short): Crap I'm finally done. Now I can relax, maybe read a good book.

He picks one up that's on the nightstand and opens it just for a large blue key with his name on it to fall out.

FW: What the hell is this?

After looking at it closer, he saw a message. "Hello FerretWARLORD, you are invited to play the game of Big Brother" After reading through the rest of it, he shrugged.

FW: Sounds fun. And one million aint bad.

There was a knock at the door. He opened it to find a man in a business suit.

business suit guy: You have one hour to pack your stuff. No iPods, computers, kindles, or anything.

FW: Ah man, what! Fine.

FerretWARLORD then packed his stuff and followed the business suit guy to his car.

In the limo, Ferret was asked what he did for a living and what his strategy was.

FW: Well I do random tasks around this lodge. It's pretty decent, pretty boring and strenuous. That's why I agreed to come here, to get away from work. As for my strategy, well I'll just try to make friends with anyone, but I'll definitely defend myself.

* * *

Meg Ryder was busy typing into her diary on her computer. Then she noticed an email pop up. She clicked on it and saw a picture of a big blue key. Confused, she took a look below it and saw a message. She read it.

She had just gotten done uploading her story, the girl in the staircase, and decided to call it a night after reading.

Meg: I've never even heard of this. I guess I can do it though. Wonder when it starts.

Then the business suit guy knocked on her door and came in.

business guy: It starts right now. You will have an hour to pack, and you may not bring any electronics except for an alarm clock or a watch.

Meg: Only an hour! That's crazy.

business guy: You'd better hurry then.

Meg rushed to her room and started packing. She didn't know if she would regret doing this or not. She wasn't exactly the social type.

After getting into the limo, Meg was asked what she did and what her strategy was.

Meg: Well basically just try not to talk too much and try not to make enemies. And as for a job I just write stories for fanfiction.

* * *

Kegusaran 14 was looking at fanfiction stories. So far he had reviewed the new Cooking with Cluny chapter and was still waiting for his dare to complete on a truth or dare fanfic written by CPG. Then there was an email. He clicked on it and the picture of the blue key popped up. He didn't even need to read the rest of it. He was a die-hard Big Brother fan!

Keg: HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME! F*Ck YEAH!

He heard the door knock and figured it was someone from CBS.

Keg: One minute I'll start packing and meet you outside.

The business man was startled but then laughed. Looks like there was a fan in there. Well this should take about three seconds. He was wrong however when the door immediately opened and the 20-year-old was standing there with a big grin on his pale partially zit-covered face.

He drove him over to the airport where he left the kid a plane ticket first class to his destination.

Keg: Holy crap! Holy crap! This is the greatest thing in my life!

Before going on the plane he was asked what he did and what his strategy was.

Keg: I'll probably just try to be nice, be lazy, attempt to win challenges, and just try to have an awesome experience. I have no idea what a job is.

* * *

Crazy Pairing Girl was reading one of her favorite stories, Morder Mansion, (free advertisement), when suddenly she got an email. She clicked it open and found the picture. She looked at the message below it.

CPG: Oh I've heard of this. Yeah I guess I can do that. Hopefully they'll explain to me what the heck they do there.

Then there was the knocking on the door. After meeting the business man, she went to pack her stuff. Then they both went to his limo.

business guy: So what do you do for a job and what is your strategy for the game.

CPG: Well I write stories on fanfiction. Most of them being about pairings and such. As for a strategy... I don't know, just breathe and live and all that stuff.

Eventually they made it to the airport where the man handed her ticket to her and she got on a plane.

* * *

Annabelle was with her friends at the coffee shop in Columbus, Ohio. She saw the waitress walk up to her and give her a big blue key with her name on it and a sign attached. She read the sign.

Annabelle: Hey guys I'm going to Big Brother!

She received hugs from her friends.

Annabelle: How am I going to get back to my place to pack though, I only have an hour?

Then business guy walked in with her suitcase full of her clothes and other things.

business guy: The limo is waiting for you, Annabelle.

With a few goodbyes, she was in the limo with the guy.

business guy: So Annabelle, what do you do for a living and what's your strategy?

Annabelle: I guess just be friendly but also try to do well in the competitions. And I don't have a job yet.

And with that the 5th person flew out to the big brother house.

* * *

Lustig Morder: That's just the first 5. Wait until we meet the rest of them. But right now, is the commercial break, stay tuned.

* * *

A/N Sorry I could only get 5 done so far but just those 5 were about 1000 words and I'm going at a thousand word limit kinda for the beginning. Also to the authors i mighta missed, the things i need to know about ya are appearance, personality, qualities, likes and dislikes, age, occupation, strategy, and skills. I mighta missed a few of those things for the first five and stuff so authors... and Keg, please tell me these things. Thanks everyone... except Keg, for participating and reading.


	3. the other nine

LM: Now for the next few. Their pics were also emailed to them.

* * *

Lord Vrel was just getting done reviewing a chapter of an Ireland Ranger story when he noticed he got an email. He looked at it and saw the picture.

Vrel: What the hell?

Vrel then looked up big brother on google.

Vrel: Ohhhhhh... what the hell?

Then there was that knocking at the door. Vrel answered it. There standing was the business suit guy.

BSG: Hello Vrel. I need you to

Vrel: Listen I said I'd pay the rent and I will... tomorrow... next week, whatever!

Vrel then went to close the door, but the business man put his foot in the door.

BSG: I'm part of Big Brother! I'm here to say you have an hour to pack your bags!

Vrel: Oh. Ok then.

As Vrel went to pack his stuff, business guy suddenly remembered something.

BSG: NO ELECTRONICS!

Vrel: SHIT!

As Vrel and the man got into the limo, business man once again asked the question.

BSG: What do you do for a living and what is your strategy in the game?

Vrel: Uhhhhhhh, I usually review for a site called fanfiction, besides that I did rewrite a story of mine. I'm unemployed outside of fanfiction. Just got out of high school so no jobs for me. And as for strategy, I have no clue, just gonna wing it.

* * *

Doctor Cole Smith had just gotten off from work and was planning on relaxing when he decided to check his emails. He noticed one said big brother and checked it to see he was going.

Cole: Well I'll be damned.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Cole: (groaning) I'll be right there.

When he opened the door he saw the man and they went through the whole schpeel. As Cole was getting his stuff into his bag he was talking to the man while doing so.

Cole: So, I've been watching Big Brother for a while, and what's gonna be the big twist this year?

BSG: You'll find out.

Cole: What? No spoilers?

BSG: Fraid not.

Cole: Well that sucks.

When they got in the limo the question was asked yet again.

Cole: Well, I plan on making an alliance with a smart guy, a likeable guy, and the guy in power. Kind of following the Enzo theme. And as for a job I am a doctor, license and all. But I don't know if that would make me look too smart, I probably shouldn't worry about it though.

* * *

Petiteprincess was hanging out with her friends at the park with her ipod when she saw she had an email. She looked at it and saw the email.

Petiteprincess: Hey guys, do you know what big brother is?

One of her friends answered and said it was a game show and the winner got from half a million to a million. With that Petiteprincess was immediately at her house and almost already done packing when the knock on the door came. She answered it with her suitcase by her side.

Petite p.: Ready!

The man looked shocked for a little bit but then decided to say something.

BSG: There shall be no electronics. Unpack any ipods, kindles, ipads, ect.

Petiteprincess then got rid of her phone and ipod touch.

Petiteprincess: Ready!

When they were in the limo, he asked his original never said before question.

BSG: What do you do for a living and what is your strategy?

Petiteprincess: Well, I write stories I guess for fanfiction. And as for strategies, try to make friends and not get into fights. Hopefully there will be some cute girls there.

* * *

Mykklaw had finally gotten home and was about to sleep, when she heard knocking at the door. She tried to ignore it hoping they'd go away, whoever they were, but they knocked again. Sighing loudly, she got up and answered the door.

Mykklaw: Who is it?

She opened the door and saw the BSG.

BSG: You have an hour to pack your stuff, no electronics.

Mykklaw: Who the hell are you?

BSG: Have you read that email yet?

Mykklaw: Dude I just got home, and I'm tired.

BSG: LIsten just pack up your stuff and go to the limo. You're going to be on Big Brother.

Mykklaw: Fine.

Mykklaw slouched over to get her stuff, having not heard what the guy had said really besides pack your stuff.

After getting all her stuff and going to the limo, she was asked what she did for a living and what her strategy was.

Mykklaw: Computer programmer, (yawn) ask me the rest when we get there.

And with that she fell asleep.

* * *

Quick A/N Might as well finish it, screw limits!

* * *

Anthony Marks was in his bar when suddenly a man came in. He handed him a big blue key and an envelope. Anthony looked at the key then read the note in the envelope.

Anthony then screamed to everyone in the bar.

Anthony: FREE DRINKS TO FOR EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO BIG BROTHER!

There were cheers all around.

After getting packed and all of that, he and BSG were in the limo.

BSG: So what will be your strategy, and I'm guessing you're a bartender? And as for my strategy, I'm going to win every challenge, have all the power, and kiss up to everybody.

* * *

Jenna Jackson was checking her emails as she saw she got a new one. She clicked on it and read what we all already know it said. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a contestant on a reality show! And big brother no less!

Then she heard the knocking at the door. She opened it, went through the routine, and before she knew it she was in the limo.

BSG: So what is your occupation and strategy?

Jenna: Well I'm a nurse. I hope that if I am just kind and considerate that I can make it far.

BSG: Good luck with that.

* * *

Zack Donaldson was waiting a table at a TGI Fridays when a coworker of his said a man was waiting by the entrance and told him to give him this. A big blue key and a note. After reading it, Zack started jumping up and down.

Zack: I'm going to Big Brother!

He went outside to see a man standing there with his suitcase already packed.

Zack: Wow, I'm tempted to tip you.

BSG: That would be nice.

Zack: Too bad I'm broke, sorry.

BSG: It's ok, let's go to the limo.

While in the limo Zack was asked the question.

Zack: Well I work as a waiter in TGI Fridays. My strategy is to find some guys that are all strong and maybe go to the end with one of them.

BSG: ... ok.

* * *

Samuel Jefferson was checking his students' grades when he noticed a new email. He clicked on it, and saw the key.

Sam: NO WAY! THIS IS GREAT!

Then the knock came. He answered the door and went to pack his stuff. He then walked out of his home with his wife waving goodbye.

In the limo, Sam was asked the question.

Sam: Well I'm a middle school math teacher. I have an IQ of 129, and a degree from Harvard. I am an "intense" christian, as some say. I can't stand being near liars, hypocrites, or gays. As for strategy, I figure get into an alliance, and stay loyal and hope I get far.

* * *

Haley Adams: Well I am a bikini model. I hope I can make an alliance with some cute guys and have them carry me to the end.

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry and tired, but I just really want to get to the game aspect so I didn't feel like writing the same thing over and over for each person. Hopefully you guys can forgive my laziness. Also I'm surprised how popular this story is and it's only tchapter 3. Crap, I feel special. So next time, the houseguests enter the big brother house. So read and review as always.


	4. the first HoH

A/N: Just a quick little thing here. I just wanted to say thank you to the people reading this, quite a few people on the traffic thing and I've gotten 5 reviews for each chapter so that's cool, and uhhhhh, if you have any questions about the big brother game, just ask me, put it in a review or pm me or something. With that said, let's start. Also when someone talks in italic, it means they are in the diary room. When there, it's basically them sharing their thoughts.

* * *

Camera shows all of the houseguests standing by the door, camera zooms out to show that's on a smaller tv that Lustig is watching.

LM: Hello and welcome everyone, now let's give these new houseguests their welcome.

Lustig turns and talks into the tv.

LM: Hello everyone and welcome to Big Brother.

Most of the crowd cheers, but some don't, including Mykklaw who looks half asleep.

LM: I'll name the first five houseguests to enter the Big Brother house. They are... Vrel,

Vrel: Awesome!

LM: FerretWARLORD,

Ferret: Nice!

LM: Kegusaran,

Keg: F*Ck Yeah!

LM: Cole,

Cole remains silent but smiles.

LM: And petiteprincess.

Petite: Cool.

LM: You may enter now.

The five walk through the door, each one heading in several directions. Cole and Keg go to a green room and drop their stuff onto some green beds.

Keg: Hey man, how's it going? Name's Kegusaran but you can call me Keg.

Cole: Name's Cole. Do you want to be in an alliance?

Keg: _Well that was sudden._

Keg gives a surprised look.

Keg: _I wonder if that's how he starts all of his conversations?_

Keg: Sure why not.

Cole: Great, now let's see if we can get those two other guys with us.

Meanwhile Vrel is trying to open the upstairs master bedroom.

Vrel: Dammit all! It's locked.

Keg walks over near the stairs.

Keg: You realise that's the HoH room. You have to win a competition to get that.

Vrel: Well this sucks!

Ferret walks over to the blue room. He sits his things down.

Ferret: Beats that old cabin in the woods.

Vrel runs past the blue room and goes to the black room.

Vrel: Sweet, this place rocks!

Cole and Keg split up to go talk to the two.

Petiteprincess went over to the pink room, sat her stuff down, got her bikini on, and went to the pool in the outside section.

Petite: I was kind of hoping there would be some girls to come in with me, but I'm good by myself for now.

Cole walks up to Vrel as he's unpacking some glow in the dark stars from his pack while grumbling to himself.

Cole: What's wrong?

Vrel: I packed in my xbox and stereo and microphones and it's all gone! What do you want?

Cole: Well, there is this alliance going on with Ferret and Kegusaran. I thought it might be trouble so i snuck in with them and asked if you could be in it too. It took some charisma from me but I was able to get you in, if you want.

Vrel: Yeah sure. Can we be called the Fantastic Four or how about Teamstarfour?

Cole just nodded, not really listening after yeah.

Cole: Sure yeah, fantastic star four and all that, ok.

Meanwhile, in the blue room, Keg goes to talk to Ferret.

Keg: Heya Ferret.

Ferret: Hi.

Keg: So do you want to be in an alliance with me, Vrel, and Cole?

Ferrert: Let me think about it... nope.

And with that Ferret left the room.

Keg: _Well that sucked. He didn't even take it into consideration. What the hell?_

Keg walks back to where Cole and Vrel are.

Keg: Bad news... Ferret's not an alliance fan.

Vrel: Wait a minute... didn't you say-

* * *

LM: Ok, now the next 5 houseguests can come in.

LM: Zack.

Zack: YES!

LM: Anthony.

Anthony: Alright then.

LM: Jenna.

Jenna just jumped up and down.

LM: Samuel.

Samuel just nods.

LM: Haley.

Haley: Yay!

LM: You may now enter.

* * *

The five ran right in. Zack ran over and went to the last green bed. He saw the two others were taken, AND BY GUYS!

Zack: _My first thought is, please let them not be judgemental. Next is... YAY I HOPE THEY'RE CUTE!_

Zack goes to the black room to see one guy leaving and heading back to the green room. "Well there's one."

Cole was busy trying to explain the whole alliance thing to Vrel when they noticed the new kid.

Cole: Oh hey, how and who are you?

Vrel just went back to putting up his glow in the dark stars.

Zack could feel the awkward in the air so he went back to his room where Keg was.

Zack: Hi my name is Zack.

Keg: Name's Keg.

Zack: So I think this might be sudden, but would you like to make an alliance, like for the green room?

Keg: Uhhhhh, yeah sure. I think there might be another guy in the alliance also.

Zack: Coolness! YAY YAY!

Keg: _So far I have an alliance with Zack, and an alliance with Cole and Vrel. I'm definitely gonna need more people with my alliance because right now Vrel and Cole seem to be uneasy because apparently Cole said something, and Ferret will probably start telling everyone I'm in that alliance... Good God an hour in and I already have a headache._

Keg: Ok so we're good?

Zack: Sure are!

Keg: F*ck yeah.

* * *

Anthony and Jenna both went to the red room. They sat their stuff down.

Anthony: Hi my name's Anthony.

Jenna: Hi I'm Jenna.

Anthony: _Damn she's a knockout!_

Jenna:_ Anthony looks kinda cute. Really big and kinda muscley. Hopefully he'll be around long enough so I can... get to know him better._

* * *

Samuel walked into the blue room, seeing there was only one empty bed and one taken bed with a guy sleeping on it. Samuel inwardly prayed that he hadn't picked a room with a... less than orthodox man.

He sat his stuff down and went walking around the house. It looked big to say the least.

Then he started looking at the other rooms.

* * *

Haley walked into the black room and was immediately taken in by the cool stars on the wall.

Haley: Wow.

Then Vrel walks out from under his bed.

Vrel: Hi.

Haley sets her stuff down on a bed.

Haley: So did you come in here because of the star thingys too?

Vrel: No I was the one who put them up.

Haley: Oh cool!

Haley:_Vrel seems kinda cool and cute._

Vrel: _I didn't know they made girls like that. DAMN! It took all the muscles in my mouth to keep my jaw from dropping._

Then Anthony and Jenna come in.

Anthony: Hey guys what's up?

* * *

LM: Now the last four can come in.

LM: Annabelle, Mykklaw, CPG, and Meg, you can go in.

The four nod and go inside. Meg rushes to the red room but Annabelle sits her bag down before her. Then Meg goes to the black room.

Mykklaw, seeing how the only beds left are in the pink room, sulks and goes over there with CPG.

Meg enters the black room and sees the four people there.

Meg: Uhhhh, hi.

Vrel: Hiya.

Haley: Hey roomy.

Meg: _I can already tell the pink room woulda been the better choice._

Annabelle walks into the deserted red room.

Annabelle: Well, this might be a good time to relax.

And with that Annabelle went to sleep.

At the pink room Mykklaw immediately fell down on a bed and went to sleep.

CPG: Well hello to you too.

CPG: _Well I'm sharing a room with sleeping beauty, and someone else. Maybe they're in a different room or something but right now I might as well try to mingle._

CPG goes over to the green room where she sees nobody. She goes to the red room and sees one sleeping girl. She tries the blue room and finds a sleeping college age kid and an old man sleeping.

CPG: Where the hell is everyone?

She tries the master bedroom but it's locked. then she goes to the black bedroom and sees everyone there.

CPG: I knew I'd find people eventually.

CPG started talking with Petiteprincess and Annabelle.

* * *

Keg walks over to a square room with two long sofas that could fit six people each and two red chairs in between them. In the middle of the furniture sat a table with a bottle of champagne. Keg called everyone down so they could all get a proper meeting.

Keg: I don't know if a lot of you watch the show but around this time we just sit here and talk about ourselves so we can get to know each other better.

They all sat on the couches and chairs.

Keg: I guess I'll start first. My name is Kegusaran 14, you can call me Keg. I am a huge fan of the game, I've seen every episode. And I live with my girlfriend in an apartment near Murdo South Dakota. Also I hope this doesn't disturb anybody but I'm bisexual.

Sam: _Oh crap. Hopefully I can avoid him._

Zack: Oh am I up next? Ok I'm Zack and I'm from Chicago. Windy City. I am very imaginative and creative and I can usually come up with great things for a party. I'm really fun to put it shortly. And I have a loving boyfriend at home.

Sam: _Shit!_

Mykklaw: Hi my name is Mykklaw and I'm from Florida. I have a nice house, I am pretty lazy, and I hope no people here are prejudiced because I am bi-sexual.

Sam: _What!_

Petiteprincess: Hi I'm Petiteprincess, I'm from Louisiana and I'm also gay.

Sam; _I got tricked onto going to a gay reality tv show didn't I?_

Everyone else went through their greetings and they all had a glass of champagne.

* * *

LM: Now that the houseguests have gotten comfortable, they will now go right to their first head of household competition. The head of household will live in the master bedroom, where they will get a great bed, pictures of their family, a letter from them, and every kind of food that they love. Unfortunately that comes with the responsibility of nominating two people for eviction. Let's bring everyone outside so we can see what the challenge will be.

* * *

Everyone walked outside. There they saw in the middle of the square yard a large pool with a big log in the middle.

LM's voice is heard.

LM: Greetings houseguests. Today you will take part in the HoH competition. That means you get the master bedroom upstairs, you get messages from a loved one, and you get to be in control of which two people are going up for nominations. This HoH competition is called "Just roll with it". Here two houseguests of random draw will get on a different side of the log and try to knock the opponent off by rolling the log or splashing them. As soon as you fall off of the log you are out. then the person who stayed on will decide the next two participants. If you touch the person on the log next to you, you will be disqualified. The last person in the competition will be crowned head of household. And the first head of household will also get a little added bonus that will either help or hurt you in the long run. But we'll get to that when we come to it. Now by random draw we have selected Vrel and Ferret to go first.

Vrel: _I kinda stopped listening after master bedroom... mainly because I happen to be a fan of good things, and a master bedroom is a good thing._

Ferret: _The HoH thing sounded like a good deal to me, and getting to beat Vrel and drop his sorry ass in the water was the cherry on top._

Keg: _As soon as I heard added bonus I whispered to Zack and Cole that is I went up against either of them, I'd lose on purpose so they could win. I didn't tell them why, cause then they might get the idea in their heads too._

Vrel and Ferret got on the log and started rolling. ferret stopped to try to throw Vrel off but he stayed on. Vrel then dipped his hand in the water and threw the water at Ferret's face and started running as fast as he could. Ferret tried to keep up, but he eventually fell in the water.

Ferret: Crap!

Vrel: Yahoo!

Vrel: _Sorry Ferret. (laugh)_

Vrel: I choose, Annabelle and Samuel.

Sam: _Ok so I may not be the most athletic person, but I definately felt sure I could beat the scrawniest woman here._

As the two got on, Samuel tripped and fell in immediately.

Anthony: _Hahaha-_

Jenna: _hahaha_

Mykklaw: _haha_

Petiteprincess: _haha_

Zack: _ha. Ohhhh, good times._

Annabelle: Uhhhhh, ok.

Sam: _To any pride I once had, I saw goodbye to now. _

Annabelle: Vrel and Haley.

Vrel: Again?

Haley: Ohhh, I don't want to knock Vrelly in though.

The two get on the log and face off.

Vrel: Sorry.

Vrel starts running the log forward, and Haley manages about 5 seconds before falling in.

Vrel: CPG and Mykklaw.

The two get on the log and continue rolling forward and backward, until finally CPG slips and falls in.

Mykklaw; Vrel and Meg.

Vrel: Seriously!

The two got on the log and rolled for about a minute when Vrel managed to get Meg in the water.

Vrel: Mykklaw and Annabelle.

The two squared off, and after about twenty seconds Mykklaw got Annabelle in the water.

Mykklaw: Vrel and Anthony.

Mykklaw: _I would laugh if Vrel somehow beat Anthony._

The two squared off and the exhausted vrel went down in about ten seconds.

Vrel: _What the hell was that all about? _

Anthony: Meg and Petite.

The two faced off. It took a lot longer than most of the duo's but eventually... Meg fell from the log.

Petite: _Yay! _

Petite: Ok I choose Cole, and Zack!

The two faced off. Zack gave a pleading look. Cole rolled his eyes.

Zack: Well he's definately not as nice as Keg.

They rolled for about two minutes when Zack stopped the log, and splashed Cole. Cole was too busy wiping his eyes and this allowed Zack to roll him off.

Zack: YAY! Ok ummm, Anthony and Mykklaw.

Anthony: _Again?_

Mykklaw: _Do I really look that strong? I've barely beaten the last two and I'm still pretty drowsy! What the heck!_

The two faced off and Anthony won within a minute.

Anthony: Zack and Petite.

Zack: _Somebody has issues._

Petite: _I'm looking at the other people left, and so far Jenna and Keg haven't even gone yet. There are only five left in this thing and basically half of them have yet to compete. _

As the two squared off, Petite tried to whisper to Zack.

Petite: Put Keg and Jenna up.

Zack doesn't respond. Keg heard the whisper.

Keg: _You shouldn't have said that._

The two start rolling and soon Petite is in the water.

Zack: Anthony and Jenna.

Anthony: _Are you kidding me? _

The two start rolling, and soon Jenna falls in the water.

Anthony: Well the only two left are Kegs and Zack.

As the two got up, Kegs whispered to Zack.

Kegs: Will you have enough energy to take down Anthony?

Zack nods.

The two start rolling and Kegs starts making an over-dramatic falling scene before falling and hitting his head on the way down. This gets a few chuckles from the others. Then Anthony walks up and goes against Zack.

It takes about three minutes. Anthony bends down to splash Zack, and that's when Zack goes full speed, and Anthony falls over.

Zack: YES!

LM: Congradulations Zack, you are the first winner this summer

* * *

LM: How will Zack's nominations go, and what will happen next this summer? It will be an action packed summer. I'm Lustig Morder from morder stories, signing off.

* * *

A/N: wow this took awhile. first off my computer was broke and it's still being uncooperative from time to time so i'd like to thank my loyal readers for being patient, and i'm gonna update book 1 next and then morder mansion, and then i'm gonna work full force on one book so if you want that to be one of the three check out my author page thingy to vote, there will be a poll. thank you and wow this was kinda a lot of words. good night.


	5. first niominations

A/N: That story I said I was working on is gonna take some time so in the meantime, I'll just keep updating this stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

Voice: Last time on Big Brother.

Fourteen new houseguests entered the house, with the same goal in mind, to win 1 million dollars.

Strategy started from the get go.

Cole: Name's Cole. You wanna be in an alliance?

Keg: _well that was sudden._

And Cole and Keg got Vrel and Zack aligned with them.

Cole: -I was able to get you in if you want?

Vrel: Yeah sure.

Zack: -but would you like to make an alliance, for the green room?

Keg: Uhhhhh yeah sure.

Voice: And in a log roll, it came down to Anthony and Zack. In the end, Zack claimed victory for the alliance.

Zack: YES!

Voice: What will happen next? Who will Zack put up for nominations? Find out tonight on Big Brother.

Keg: F*ck Yeah!

* * *

LM: Good evening ladies and gentlemen I'm lustig Morder. Tonight Zack, the current HoH, will ut up two other houseguests for nominations. And also tonight, we see what the little bonus was, and also the have-have not competition. Let's check back in on the competition.

* * *

_Flashback_

Zack pushes Anthony in the water.

Zack: YES!

Everyone goes over and congratulates Zack, then most people start talking with each other and Ferret slaps the back of Vrel's head. Soon most people go back inside, except for Mykklaw and Petite. They hang out by the non-log pool.

Mykklaw: So what do you think is gonna happen?

Petite: Hell if I know... hey do you wanna be in that alliance thing?

Mykklaw: Sure, I don't see why not.

_Mykklaw: Well at least now I've got somebody to watch my back._

Mykklaw: So far I know one guy that really seems to get the whole reality tv thing. Kegs.

Petite: Really?

Mykklaw: Yeah, and he is in the same room as Zack, so I bet if we be good friends to Kegs, Zack won't put us up.

_Petite: Pretty, good at challenges, and she's smart. I know how to pick em._

So Mykklaw went to talk to Kegs.

Kegs was busy trying to decide who to bring up to Zack for nominations when Mykklaw entered the room.

Kegs: Hey how's it goin?

Mykklaw: Not bad, just planning my next course of action.

Kegs nods.

Mykklaw: So are you worried?

Kegs: You never know what'll happen. First nominations are always wild cards.

Mykklaw: I was just wondering since you guys live in the same room, maybe you were allies or something.

Kegs gives a small chuckle.

Kegs: Well are you in an alliance with both of your roomies?

Mykklaw: Well, no.

Kegs: See?

Mykklaw: I just wanted to talk to you because you seem to know more about this game. What should I do?

Kegs: Well... mainly try to lay low, maybe try to converse with Zack, but don't go out on a full beg. He won't be in power for long and after this week he'll be easy to get out.

Mykklaw: Appreciated.

Mykklaw left the room.

Kegs laid down on his bed.

Kegs: I wonder where her head is at.

* * *

Zack walks in from the diary room.

Zack: Who want's to see my HoH room?

Everyone followed, except for Ferret (who was half asleep) and Sam.

Sam: _I realise it probably didn't help that I went to Zack's HoH room, but I really... am not comfortable around Zack. The other three at least seem normal, but Zack... (shakes his head)_

Zack and the others enter the room to see a bunch of pictures of Zack, his friends, and his family. Zack is nearly in tears when he sees them, and he gets a hug from Meg and Annabelle. Next there was the tv, xbox, and microphones that Vrel had originally owned, but Zack was more concerned with the pics.

Zack: _Miss you everyone at home._

Everyone stays for about a half an hour and then most people leave.

Soon it's just Vrel, Cole, Keg, and Zack left.

Cole: So are we all good about our alliance?

Everyone mutters yes.

Vrel: So what are we calling ourselves? I was thinking Fantastic four or Teamfourstar.

Kegs chuckles.

Kegs: I'm good with either.

Zack: I like Fantastic Four.

Cole: Ok then, see you guys.

Cole left, and then in a while Vrel also left.

Before Kegs left, he stopped by the door.

Kegs: Hey, if Mykklaw comes over later, could you tell me what she says. I am kinda getting a bad vibe from her.

Zack shrugs.

Zack: Ok.

* * *

After Kegs left, Zack was all alone in his room, when suddenly he saw a part a wall move to reveal a door with a giant golden question mark on it. Then the tv had a message.

_This is Pandora's box. If you open it you may get a reward, but at the price of something horrible. Will you open it?_

Then the tv had the picture of two envelopes.

Zack looked at the door and thought about it for a while.

* * *

Down in the living room, the tv turned on and showed Lustig.

LM: Houseguests, please report to the living room.

Everyone eventually got there.

LM: Houseguests, I have two things to tell you. The first is that, from now on, each room in the house will have a disadvantage for one night for the rest of the game. That means that first the blue room will have a disadvantage, then the red, then black, pink, then green, then back to blue. Next is that there is going to be a have-have not competition coming up. Please divide the 13 of yourselves into two groups of six with one houseguest being on neither team.

Kegs: I'll do that.

LM: Ok, as for the rest of you, sit on one couch and stay there.

After some moving around there were six houseguests on each couch.

Meg: _On my team there were the three from pink, and then Vrel, Haley, and myself, vs the three reds, Cole, and the blue two. They_ _kinda have the strength factor here, so hopefully it won't have anything to do with that. _

The two teams walk into the backyard wearing white or gray shirts and shorts. They see a huge pool of caramel with a log hanging over it, making it impossible to walk through it. Then on the other side there were millions of stuffed animals gathered in a big pile.

Then Zack came out dreesed in pajamas.

Zack: Welcome houseguests to the food competition! The object of this game is to find your ten stuffed animals in the pile of stuffed animals. To get to the pile you are first going to have to get under the log, meaning this is gonna be a sweetly sticky challenge. The team that wins the competition will be eating food for the week, the other team will be on big brother slop. For those who don't know, it's oatmeal mixed with something scientists can't even classify and they call it slop. Kegsy, because you wanted to sit out, you will be eating... regular food.

Keg: F*Ck Yeah!

Zack: Also teams can only send one at a time, so with that said, GO!

Both teams were startled but Vrel and Ferret each went out for their team.

Vrel quickly crawled under the log while Ferret got a little stuck but managed to keep moving.

Ferret: _Anybody who says crawling through caramel, would be wrong. It's like adding five pounds every time you move._

Both men got to the pile fairly quickly and soon they both found their stuffed animals at the same time. Vrel once again quickly went under the log while Ferret once again had a hard time.

Vrel: _Something that I noticed was if you kept your clothes out of the caramel, it didn't really weigh you down. Someone should tell Ferret this, because he couldn't even stand._

Vrel got back with his first animal as Ferret was still trying to get under the log. Haley went and had the same problem as Ferret, only without any of Ferret's strength.

Soon Ferret got out and tagged in Cole. Cole picked up Ferret's slack and soon both competitors were at the pile. Cole found his first and came back, while Haley was moving slowly.

CPG: _It's like she was in slow motion. Slop doesn't sound good, so she had better pick up the freakin pace!_

Cole got his animal back and Anthony went out. Anthony zoomed through the caramel and immediately found his animal, zooming right back.

Keg: _Holy crap, who- how- what- where- why- this guy? He has target written all over him! Holy CRAP!_

With two in, the next to go was Sam, who struggled even more than ferret and Haley put together.

Finally Haley got her stuffed animal and was able to get back, tagging in Meg.

* * *

A/N: Due to the fact that I hate writing challenges, and even though it will make me look lazy, I am just going to skip over the rest of it, but here are some things. The three from Pink and Black did good, Ferret did ok, Anthony was awesome while Jenna, Annabelle, and Sam all sucked. So the team of black and pink won, and get to eat food, again sorry, but I hate writing challenges.

* * *

After the challenge, everyone went inside, and Mykklaw went up to see Zack.

As she entered, she saw Zack hide something under his pillow.

Mykklaw: Oh sorry, is this a bad time?

Zack: Oh no, it was just a little thing from home, did you need something?

Mykklaw; Well, I was just a little anxious about who was going home.

Zack: Is that so? Well, who do you think I should niminate?

Mykklaw: Well I had two ideas. One was Anthony, because of how strong he was.

Zack nods.

Mykklaw: And then there was Kegs.

Zack had to hold in his surprise.

Zack: Why Kegs, he doesn't seem to be good at challenges?

Mykklaw: I had talked to him earlier, and he had said a lot of strategies. He kept saying how next week we are going to get you out, and that you are a wild card.

Zack: Well that's interesting.

Mykklaw: You didn't hear it from me.

* * *

Keg: SHE WHAT!

A little while after Mykklaw had left, Keg came in.

Zack: She said that you were gunning for me and calling me a wild card.

Keg: First off I didn't say that. I said you were vulnerable next week because you couldn't play in HoH, and I never once called you anything.

Zack: Well from what it seems, she just threw you under the bus.

After talking a little while longer, Keg swung open the door and headed straight for the pink room.

Keg; What the f*ck!

Mykklaw looked up and saw Kegs.

Mykklaw; What?

Keg: You know damn well what!

Petiteprincess got up.

Petite: Whoa! Calm down man!

Mykklaw stood up.

Mykklaw: What did I do then?

Keg: You f*cken know! You f8cken lied to Zack!

Mykklaw: I didn't even lie to him!

Keg: Yeah you did! I went to ask if I could have a Pepsi, and he starts sayin you tried throwin me under the bus and sayin sh*t that wasn't true!

Mykklaw: I told him the truth! You were the one f*cking talking!

They were in each others faces, insulting each other and calling the other a liar before some other houseguests came in and broke them apart.

Mykklaw: I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO NOMINATE YOU!

Keg: LIKEWISE BITCH!

* * *

LM: As being HoH, Zack has to nominate two people for eviction. These two will then compete in the veto next time, and after that the remaining nominees will have their fate chosen by their fellow housemates, and one will be sent packing. Let's see who Zack has decided to nominate.

* * *

Zack puts the keys with the houseguests names on them into 11 keyslots in a circular box. Zack then called everyone in who had been waiting outside.

Zack: Ok everyone it's time for nominations.

Everyone got in a seat and sat around the circular table.

Zack: As head of household I nominate two people for eviction. After I pull out somebody's key, it means they are safe. Then that person will pull out another person's key, they are safe, and so on. The two people's keys that haven't been drawn are the nominations. I will now draw the first key.

Zack turned and pulled the first key.

Zack: Meg you are safe.

Meg: Thank you Zack.

Meg pulled out the next key.

Meg: CPG you are safe.

CPG: Thanks. Mykklaw you are safe.

Mykklaw: Thank you Zack. Vrel you are safe.

Vrel: Thanks man. Annabelle you are safe.

Annabelle: Petiteprincess you are safe.

Petite: Thanks Zack. Haley you are safe.

Haley: Yay! Cole you are safe.

Cole: Thank you Zack.

There were only three keys left. Jenna, Anthony, Kegs, Ferret, and Sam still remained.

Cole: Jenna you're safe.

Jenna: Ok, thanks. Sam you are still safe.

Sam nodded.

There were still three people left and one key.

Sam: Ferret, you are safe.

Ferret took a huge sigh of relief.

Keg had a look of anger, while Anthony had a slight expression of surprise.

Zack: As you can see I've nominated you Anthony and you Kegs for nominations. Kegs I have heard that you were going after me and that you started an arguement in the house. Anthony you are a huge physical threat and you nearly beat me in HoH. Sorry guys, it's a game. This meeting is adjurned.

Anthony: _I was a little shocked I was a nomination this early in the game. But now I can at least focus on winning the veto._

_Keg: I have gotta win the veto. Mykklaw, lying to Zack is what's gonna be your downfall._

* * *

Voice: Who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save either Keg or Anthony? And what did Zack get from Pandora's Box? Find out next time on Big Brother.

* * *

A/N Well sorry CPG but I didn't get a response from you, hopefully you won't be too mad. well, read and review as always. Byes!


	6. the first veto

A/N: CPG has not responded yet, so again I is gonna start without her. Sorry CPG.

* * *

Voice: Previously on Big Brother.

The fantastic four alliance had their choice for who to put up for the week.

Keg: _He has target written all over him._

But then after Mykklaw told Zack about a conversation she and Kegs had,

Mykklaw: He kept saying how next week we are going to get you out and that you are a wild card.

Kegs blew up at Mykklaw.

Kegs: What the F*ck!

Mykklaw: I told him the truth, you were f*cking lying.

And in the end, it was the bartender from Brooklyn vs the reviewer from Murdo. Anthony vs Kegusaran. Who will win the power of veto, and will it be used to save either Anthony or Kegs? And what did Zack get from the Pandora's box? All these questions will be answered tonight on Big Brother.

* * *

LM: Good evening ladies and gentlemen I'm Lustig Morder. After the nominations, the veto competition will be the deciding point for who is on the block. But who is all playing in it, and what will happen between the argument of Kegusaran and Mykklaw? Let's go back to where we left off.

* * *

Zack: This meeting is adjourned.

Kegs: _Am I surprised to be on the block? Nope. Do I have a plan. Yep. I just gotta wait for the right time to put it into fruition._

Mykklaw: _Kegs is on the block, he got called out for his lies, really there couldn't have been a better first week._

* * *

In the HoH room, Kegs and Zack were sitting in the room looking at each other with intense scowls. Then they burst into laughter.

Kegs: Ha. Good times. So you got that diamond veto?

Zack: Sure do.

Zack pulled out a little cancellation sign from his pillow that was metal incrusted with diamonds.

Kegs: And then that other thing?

Zack: You don't even have to worry about that.

Kegs: Good, good. Well let's watch a little public access spy cam.

Zack pressed a button and the tv started showing different parts of the house.

They flipped to the red room where they saw Vrel talking to the three reds.

Keg: Well that's interesting.

Zack: Quite, quite.

They couldn't make out any words, so they just watched as Vrel kept talking to Anthony mainly it seemed, and then the two shook hands.

Kegs: Somethin doesn't feel right.

* * *

Vrel shook hands with Anthony, after agreeing to not vote them out. Really he knew that would be impossible in the future, but he might as well try to get on people's good sides.

Vrel walked back to his black room to relax. Then he saw Meg and Haley.

Vrel: Hello ladies. How are we doing?

Meg: Fine.

Haley: Even better now that your here.

Vrel hid his blush.

Vrel: Awful nice of you to say.

Haley: We were just wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance?

Meg: _It was my idea to make this alliance. I needed muscle, and i needed a lovable person who is bound to do nothing except for to be there and look cute. That way if it's me and her at final two, I'll be able to win by a landslide, but until then, we need somebody strong to win challenges for us._

Vrel: Sure. Final three right here.

* * *

Kegs: I read those lips crystal. Looks like Vrel is one sneaky son of a b*tch.

Zack: What should we do?

Kegs: Let's see what our friend Mykklaw is up to.

* * *

Mykklaw followed Kegs and Zack into the HoH room.

Kegs: I just wanted to say that I am sincerely sorry, for calling you a liar and a bitch yesterday. It was unnecessary and I was being a douche.

Mykklaw: Now what's the real reason you guys called me up here?

Kegs smiled and Zack chuckled a little.

Kegs: Told ya she was pretty smart.

Zack: We figure you could use somebody to watch your back, maybe the three of us could make an alliance?

Mykklaw: Sorry to disappoint, but I work alone.

Kegs: Wait. What if we have a four person alliance of us three and someone you like?

Mykklaw: Fine, Petite is in.

Kegs: Alright then.

Mykklaw left the room.

Kegs: Well I'll got talk to Petite. Peace!

Zack: Peace!

* * *

Kegs anciently ran into Petite in the living room.

Kegs: Hey just the person I was going to see.

Petite: First though, I just wanted to say that if I am going to play in the veto challenge, I will try to get you off of the block.

Kegs: Well thanks, and this is going to be even better news. Me, Zack, and Mykklaw are in an alliance. We want you to join.

Petite: Sweet. Sure.

Petite: _I guess that shows where a good deed can get you. _

Kegs: _I need to start writing this stuff down because I'm losing track of who I'm in an alliance with. Vrel's out, Cole maybe, Mykklaw and Petite and Zack. Holy crap I'm in a great spot._

* * *

In the red room, Sam, Anthony, Jenna, and Annabelle were all talking with each other.

Sam: So if me or Ferret win the veto, if we're in it, we'll give it to you, and in return, we don't ever get put up by you guys. A blue and red alliance to the final five.

Anthony: Agreed.

Jenna and Annabelle cross their fingers behind their backs.

Both: Agreed.

Sam smiles and walks out of the room. Jenna and Annabelle take their hands from their backs and Anthony laughs.

Anthony: _Basically we have Vrel with us, the blues with us, and if Vrel can maybe convice them, the rest of the blacks with us. Basically all the reds need to do is get rid of pink and green. They are our only non-allies. Then hell I don't know get rid of black, and then get rid of my other reds. Ferret is anti-social and Sam is a fat slob I'll easily win against both of em. _

Sam: Ferret, I got us in an alliance. All we gotta do is win and gat Anthony off the block.

Ferret: No.

Sam: what?

Ferret: No. I'm not gonna be in an alliance. I have seen these kinda shows, and the only thing friends and alliances do is stab others in the back. I aint goin to do that. I am playing for myself.

Ferret: _When I win veto, I'm leaving the nominations the same. Anthony is a threat and Kegs is a douche. I'm looking out for myself._

Sam: _The best way to look out for yourself is to align with someone you idiot! Dear lord, I wish I would have been paired with anyone else, even that little homo bastard._

* * *

LM: Houseguests, please enter the living room.

Everyone was soon in the living room.

LM: Since this is the first week I'll tell you what happens. The HoH Zack and two nominees Kegusaran and Anthony, along with three others selected by random draw from a hat. These six will compete in the power of veto competition. The HoH must also choose a host for the veto. Can the nominees and HoH please stand up.

They stood up and Zack grabbed the hat. He pulled the first name from it.

Zack: Sam.

Samuel walked up to them, standing with them.

Anthony: Ferret.

Ferret walked up.

Kegs: Petite.

Kegs: _Thank God I have two other people on my side. But then again I'm going up against Anthony and Ferret. _

Anthony: _Kegs doesn't exactly look like the strong-willed type, and I think the only other person who might give him the veto is Zack. But even is Zack gets veto I'll convince him that it'll be him and Kegs going up next week. _

Zack: The host will be... Vrelly.

LM: Ok, contestants may walk outside. Everyone else can watch if they'd like.

Everyone went outside except for Mykklaw, Meg, and Cole. Outside there were six poles that stood about four feet tall in a row.

Vrel walks out wearing a ninja suit.

Vrel: Welcome young grasshoppers to "standing ovation." In this veto competition the six of you will have to stand on these poles as long as you can. When you fall off, you are done. But be careful, because Big Brother will try to bribe you out of this veto. Every thirty minutes there will be a new temptation. If nobody takes it, then the last person to fall gets it. If there is nobody who fell, I get it. Aw sweet.

Everyone got on their poles.

Vrel: Let the competition begin.

Everyone could only fit one foot on their pole and already Zack and Sam were having trouble. Kegs, Anthony, and Ferret weren't moving, and Petite occasionally wobbled, but recovered. Soon it reached the 10 minute mark.

Zack: How are the rest of you guys?

Petite: Fine.

Kegs: A-Ok.

Ferret: Numb from the ankle down.

Anthony: Just peachy.

Sam stayed silent.

Zack: I don't hear from Zack, he's on the other side, how's he doing?

Anthony: Hey Sam, Zack asked you a question.

Sam: I know.

Zack: What did he say?

Anthony: He said he's fine.

Zack: Oh, ok then.

Sam: _He just would not shut the hell up! But I kept my cool, and figured that as soon as the prize came around, I was gonna jump for it._

After reaching the 30 minute mark, Vrel went inside and came back out with an envelope.

Vrel: Who wants a mystery envelope?

Sam fell down, quickly followed by Zack, who accidentally fell.

Vrel: Zack, congratulations.

Sam: WHAT!

Vrel: Oh yeah. Zack since you fell later than Sam, you can give him the prize or you can take it for yourself.

Zack: What is it?

Vrel opened the envelope to reveal a check for one thousand dollars.

Zack; I can't belive I'm gonna say this but Sam... you can have it.

Sam's eyes widen and he nods. Zack hugs him, and Sam returns the hug a little slowly.

Sam: _I... can't believe he did that. I haven't said two words to the guy._

Zack: _Just in case i need a scape goat, that'll help later on._

After 45 minutes, Ferret started moving and repositioning his feet. Then he slipped and accidentally fell.

Ferret; _Oh well, I'm kind of hoping the nominations are left the same._

Anthony: _So there are only three people left, and the two guys who were supposed to help me are gone. I don't know where kegs came from but he's still as a rock. I also don't know where Petite's head is at._

After an hour, Vrel came out with a large pepperoni pizza and two bottles of wine.

Vrel: Any takers?

Kegs looked at Petite and motioned with his eyes for her to fall. Petite shrugged and fell, quickly followed by... Kegs.

Petite: _What? Why the hell did he fall right after me? Does he want to go home?_

Kegs: _All a part of the plan. That and I love pizza._

Vrel: Petite and Kegs, you two will each pick two friends of yours and the six of you will be sharing three pizzas and six bottles of wine the day after the veto ceremony.

Petite: I pick CPG and Mykklaw.

Kegs: Zack, and Cole.

Vrel: _He picked Zack over me?_

Vrel: Ok, Anthony, congrats, you have the veto.

Anthony: Yes!

* * *

Everyone except for Anthony waited outside the next day.

Vrel: Hey, kegs, why did you jump off? It looked like Anthony was beginning to shake and you were half-asleep.

Kegs: oh that's simple. I love pizza.

Anthony opened the doors.

Anthony: You guys can come in.

Everyone satin the living room.

Anthony got up from his nominee chair.

Anthony: Today i won the veto. Before I use it, Kegs you have the opportunity to try to get me to use it on you.

Kegs: Don't be dumb.

Anthony: Ok. I have decided to use the veto on myself.

Zack: Unfortunately, it is going to both of you.

* * *

Anthony: Huh?

Kegs: I'm sorry I was falling asleep what happened?

Zack; I opened Pandora's Box, which let out the curses on the rooms. What I got wasn't exactly the best thing. It said that if the veto is used during the first week, that both nominees will be off the block, and two random ones will be put up. Kegs and Anthony, you are both safe.

Kegs has a huge grin on his face and Anthony looks a little worried.

Zack grabs the hat from earlier and pulls out two names.

Zack: Annabelle and Vrel.

The two look shocked.

Zack: Sorry guys. Veto meeting is adjourned.

Everyone gets up and goes to different rooms.

Annabelle; _Looks like lying low the first few weeks aren't gonna cut it. I better start getting people to like me._

_Vrel: I have all of my bases covered. I have everyone on my good side. Anthony and Jenna might vote for her, but everyone else will be my best friend._

_Kegs: Things could not have gone better. Not only am I off the block, but we are about to get rid of the traitor without actually being the ones to put him up. Bye bye Vrelly, you shoulda kept you mouth shut._

* * *

Who will be evicted, Vrel, or Annabelle? And who will win the next HoH? Stay tuned.

* * *

A/N: Boy it's been awhile. Uhhh, I haven't had a lot of time lately. Also I'm sorry if you want me to update something else, but this chapter is in honor of the series finale of Big Brother that airs tonight. So that's why it's updated now. I hope you like it, I don't know where CPG is she has been very quiet, and read and review as always. Good night everybody.


	7. first elimination, second HoH

Last time on Big Brother,

Vrel tried to befriend everyone to keep his bases covered. He even went into a second alliance with Haley and Meg.

Meg: _It was my idea to make the alliance. we need muscle._

Angry about the betrayal, Kegusaran and Zack talked to former enemy Mykklaw about an alliance with her and someone else.

Mykklaw: Fine, Petite it is then.

Sam tried to get Ferret and himself in an alliance with the red room.

Sam: If we win the veto, we'll give it to you, and in return, you never put us up.

But Ferret didn't like the idea of an alliance.

Ferret: No.

After Anthony won the veto, the first twist of the summer was unleashed. Making both of the nominees go off of the chopping block, and two new people replace them. Who will be the first evicted houseguest? And who will be the new HoH? It's all on Big Brother!

Kegs: I love pizza.

* * *

LM: It's been one week since the houseguests first came here, and it's been pretty uneventful for now, except with some action that we haven't been showing you. The reviewer Vrel and the model Haley are in a tight alliance, sharing a goal, a strategy, and now... a bed.

At night, Haley gets out of her bed. She then walks over to Vrel.

Haley: Hey, you awake?

Vrel: I am now.

Haley: Is it ok if I sleep with you, I had a nightmare.

Vrel: Uhhh, sure,

Haley snuggles up to Vrel and lays with him.

Vrel: _I__ just had a hot girl sleep with me tonight. If this has just been the first week, I can't wait to see how the rest of this thing goes._

Haley: _How can you not like a big guy that's so cuddly and funny. (giggles)_

Another romance that has blossomed in the first week is Anthony and Jenna.

Jenna and Anthony are hanging out in their room talking about their lives.

Anthony: So, do you get much money as a professional model?

Jenna: I'm not a model?

Anthony: Ok, I'll call bullshit.

Jenna: I am not a model.

Anthony: Ok, let me guess, they kicked you out because your pictures made the other models feel bad about themselves.

Jenna: Wrong again, I'm a nurse.

Anthony: Helllllllo nurse.

Jenna chuckled at the reference to Animaniacs.

Jenna: I love that show.

Anthony: Me too.

Jenna: _Anthony is really funny and sweet, and nice, and hot, I didn't know they made men like that anymore._

Anthony:_ Damn!_

They both laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

LM: Now with their games on the line Vrel and Annabelle have different tactics to how to save themselves from the summer's first twist.

Zack: Annabelle and Vrel. Sorry guys the veto meeting is adjourned.

Everyone gets up and leaves.

Vrel: _I have to admit I am a little worried. I know I have at least four votes, with my two alliances. Then that's going up against Anthony and Jenna's votes. The rest of them I have no idea on. I just hope that I can be a nice guy and make it through._

_Annabelle: It's time to start scurrying. I need to make Vrel public enemy #1 of the house. I mean, why would people keep him? He's athletic, he's charming, he's manipulating, and he seems a bit full of himself. That and I think he may have a relationship with Haley. _

Annabelle goes into the blue room, but only sees Sam.

Annabelle; I think that our top priority should be getting Vrel out of the house. He's smart, manipulative, is good at challenges. He's the six million dollar man!

Sam: _Sure she brings up good points, but I haven't spoken to her once. She is a smart talking bitch. I'm sorry I got aligned with her. But I honor every commitment I make unless someone else breaks it first._

_Sam: _Ok fine.

Vrel went outside and talked to Ferret.

Vrel: I just want to say that the two of us should work together. not an alliance, but something like blood brothers. Besides I did that favor for you.

Ferret: Don't remind me. Ok fine.

Vrel: Ok.

* * *

At the HoH room, the chosen six are dining on pizza. It is the first time Cole has eaten something besides slop. Mykklaw then brought up a conversation.

Mykklaw: Who is goin home?

Most of them stopped eating to think but Kegs spoke through a mouth full of pizza.

Kegs: It wou' ake sense or either of em.

He swallowed.

Kegs: I meant it would make sense for either of them. Annabelle has strong allies while Vrel is strong by himself.

Everyone thought about what he had said. Then there was a knocking at the door. Annabelle came in.

Annabelle: I just came in to say that I think it would be a crappy idea to keep Vrel. He doesn't seem loyal to anyone but his girlfriend Haley. That and he's a major physical threat.

Kegs: What about you? Who are you loyal to?

Annabelle: Nobody has approached me yet.

Kegs: I find that hard to believe, you have two people in the red room, one a good charismatic person, one a bigger physical threat, I'd say they could afford to lose an ally.

Annabelle: Are you threatening me?

Kegs: No I'm stating the PAINFULLY obvious.

Annabelle: Well what the hell do you know?

Mykklaw: Whoa! Easy.

Kegs: More than you ya f*ckin kindergardener!

Zack: I would like everyone to leave please.

Annabelle walked right up to Kegs and screamed at him.

Annabelle: Fuck you! You know what your problem is, you have no respect for anyone!

Kegs: GET THE F*CH OUT BITCH!

BSG's voice rang out over the intercom.

BSG: Can Kegs and Annabelle please go to different rooms?

Annabelle left quickly, while Kegs got up and stretched. Kegs opened the door.

Kegs: Hey Vrel!

Vrel walked up the stairs.

Vrel: Yeah?

Kegs: You can finish my pizza.

Vrel: Sweet!

Vrel walked in the HoH room and ate pizza with the rest of them.

Mykklaw: Don't worry Vrel, you're safe.

Vrel: _I am safe! I have my votes! Annabelle just screwed herself over, but in all seriousness a moment of silence for that stupid player... ALRIGHT!_

* * *

After awhile Lustig appears on the tv screen in the living room.

LM: Houseguests, please join in the living room.

As everyone arrived, Vrel and Annabelle sat down in their chairs.

LM: Before the voting takes place, each nominee will have a final chance to say why they should be kept, and then everyone except for the HoH and nominees will vote. With that, Annabelle, make your case.

Annabelle: I just wanted to say i have enjoyed being here and that this has been a great week. I am not a threat to anybody, and I'm not in a relationship with anyone like the person sitting beside me, so you have nothing to worry about.

LM: Ok, Vrel.

Vrel pointed to Annabelle and made a kicking motion and then pointed to himself and gave a thumbs up. With that he sat down.

LM: Ok then. Now I will call each person up and they must enter the diary room. There you will have to vote to evict whoever you want gone. Whoever has the higher number of votes will immediately get their bags that are next to the door and leave. With that said Kegusaran, you're up first.

Kegs walked through a door and down a hall way that lead to the diary room.

LM: Kegs has had a huge fight before the eviction with Annabelle. His vote should be for her to go.

Kegs gets to the diary room ad sits down.

LM: Hello Kegs, who are you voting for?

Kegs: I'm voting for Annabelle.

LM; Ok.

As Kegs walks out, Anthony walks in.

LM: Annabelle and Anthony are in a strong alliance, which way will he vote?

LM: Hello Anthony. Who are you voting for?

Anthony: I am voting for Vrel.

LM: Thank you.

* * *

A/N Because I am lazy, I will stop most of the talking and because there is still a challenge to get to.

* * *

Mykklaw: Annabelle.

Petite: Annabelle.

Jenna: Vrel.

sam: Annabelle.

Ferret: Annabelle.

CPG: Annabelle.

Haley: Annabelle.

Meg: Annabelle.

Cole: This is nothing personal but you are too strong. Vrel.

LM: With 8-3 votes, it seems Annabelle will be going home. Let's break the news to the houseguests.

LM was on the tv screen again.

LM: Nominees, when I tell the results, the houseguest will have one minute to get their bags, say their goodbyes, and exit. With a vote of eight to three...

Both Vrel and Annabelle looked worried.

LM: Vrel...

Vrel had a look of sheer disappointment on his face.

LM: You are safe. Annabelle, you have been evicted.

Annabelle looked a little disappointed but not shocked. She hugged and said good-bye to Anthony and Jenna. With that she left the house.

Everyone stood around awkwardly until Kegs yawned and went to the kitchen. Everyone kind of left to their rooms after that. Jenna and Anthony went to their room with despair, knowing that they were by themselves.

Vrel, Meg, and Haley were talking in their room.

Vrel: I was thinking that maybe we should form a super alliance with red and blue, to take down green and pink. Think about it, they were all at the pizza party, they are always hanging out, and that's six people right there. If we go with the two lesser rooms, that's seven. We could change the game right there.

Haley: Yeah sure.

Meg: Sounds good to me.

Vrel nodded and left the room.

Meg: Hey Haley, you want a final two deal?

Haley: Sure.

Meg: _I have got my entire plan out. Ride Vrel and Anthony's coattails, get them pitted against each other, kill the winner, and then take either Jenna or Haley to the final two. How could this not work?_

* * *

Everyone walked out in the yard to see voting booths and a bench to the side.

LM: This next challenge is called majority rules. Players will each get a booth and then choose red or blue for the answer. There is a dice that has red and blue and you must show the correct answer to stay in the game. How is it correct? The majority of houseguests must answer it. If you are in the minority, you are eliminated. Zack as outgoing head of household, you are not eligible to compete, please take a spot on the bench.

Everyone got to their spots in the booths, not being able to see the other due to walls on both sides.

LM: First question. Who would you want to party with more? Blue for Zack, or red for Vrel. Answers please.

Meg, Anthony, the greens, and pinks said Zack while Ferret, Sam, Jenna, Haley, and Vrel said Vrel.

LM: The majority said, Zack.

Zack smiled at the bench.

LM: Vrel, Jenna, Haley, Ferret, and Sam please take a spot on the bench.

LM: Second question. Who would you not want to be stuck alone with? Red for Kegs or blue for Petite.

Zack, Cole, and CPG said Petite, while Mykklaw, Petite, Jenna, Anthony, Meg, and even Kegs saying Kegs.

LM: Zack, Cole, and CPG please step down.

LM: Next. Who would win the Big Brother beauty pageant? Red for Jenna, or blue for Haley.

Anthony and Petite said Jenna, while Kegs, Mykklaw, Jenna, and Meg said Haley.

LM: Anthony and Petite, please step down.

LM: Next one. Who would make a better couple in the house? Red for Kegs and Zack, or blue for Mykklaw and Petite.

They all had blue, until Jenna switched hers at the last second.

LM: jenna i'm sorry, you have to step down.

Jenna looked like she was about to cry, certain this was her doom.

LM: The last question will be answered as a number. Please get out the blackboard and chalk you have under you dice. How many gallons of water are in the Big Brother pool?

Kegs wrote down 243, Mykklaw wrote down 459, and Meg wrote down 245.

LM: The correct answer is, 455 gallons, and since Mykklaw went over, Meg you win with 245.

Everyone not from the pink and green rooms cheered.

kegs: _Judging by the cheering, I'm screwed._

_Mykklaw; Damnit, just 4 gallons lower and I woulda won. Now I might go up! Crap!_

_Meg: I won?_

* * *

A/N By popular demand, you get the picture. CPG has become non-existent i think because she hasn't done anything on fanfiction for a long time. If any of you know where she is, tell me. Anyway, sorry Annabelle fans (if there were any) and sorry vrel haters (again if there were any). Congratulations Meg. Please Read and Review.


	8. the fight heard round the house

Last time on Big Brother,

Vrel and Annabelle fought hard to keep themselves staying. Vrel even made a deal with Ferret.

Vrel; Not an alliance, like blood brothers.

Ferret: Ok fine.

At the pizza dinner, Annabelle tried to make Vrel the prime target, but Kegusraran attacked Annabelle.

Annabelle: Are you threatening me?

Kegs: No I'm just stating the PAINFULLY obvious.

Annabelle: Well what do you know!

Kegs: More than you f*ckin kindergartener!

It was this that was Annabelle's downfall.

LM: By a vote of 8-3 Vrel, you are safe.

Meg came from out of nowhere and won the next HoH, with the black room planning to unite themselves with the red and blue room to take over the house.

Vrel: If we go with the two lesser rooms, that would be 7, we could change the game right there.

What will happen this episode, and who will be nominated, stay tuned.

Vrel: Sweet!

* * *

LM: Hello everyone and welcome back. After the first eviction, the red room thought they were doomed, but fate has shone on them. With the new super alliance of red, blue, and black, and Meg winning, it is now the green and pink team that are the targets. Already, they have lost a player.

When nobody is around, CPG goes to the diary room and then goes to the front door and walks out. For disclosed reasons we will not say why.

LM: The houseguests saw a letter she left and read it. That was the night that Meg won her HoH. Let's go back to the houseguests now.

* * *

At the green room the three from green and two from pink are hanging out.

Cole: We may not be dead, I mean Anthony and Jenna both voted for Vrel to leave.

Mykklaw: Yeah but Meg and Haley spend a lot of time with Jenna. Vrel spends a lot of time with Ferret. There's probably a black/red/blue alliance.

Zack: Maybe we're just getting paranoid. I mean we practically saved Vrel last week.

Kegs: No, I agree with Mykklaw. We're probably next.

Petite: Well I'm going to go get a snack. Anyone wanna come with?

Mykklaw: I will.

The two walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Mykklaw: First chance we get we have to talk to Meg about getting rid of green before us.

Petite: Agreed.

Mykklaw; _I've got to keep Petite around. She's the only one that I trust. Kegs is a bit wild and I haven't really talked too much to the other two._

* * *

Meg: Who wants to see my HoH room?

Everyone except for Kegs went up to see the room. Kegs was sound asleep on his bed with a do not disturb sign around his bed frame.

As the group entered, they immediately saw the changes to the room. The pictures were different and there was no more xbox or anything.

There was a note where the xbox used to be saying it was now the property of Big Brother until Vrel was eliminated.

Vrel: _D'Oh! Why does Big Brother hate me?_

Meg was busy looking at the pictures of her friends, family, and boyfriend.

Meg: _It's nice to see a familiar face once in a while. _

Most people leave after awhile, except for Mykklaw and Petite.

Mykklaw: Meg, we were hoping we could talk to you.

Meg: I don't see why not.

Mykklaw and Petite found seats to sit on.

Petite: We were thinking maybe you should go for the greens.

Meg; Really, why them.

Petite: It's either them or us it seems.

Meg: So you already know about the super alliance then.

Mykklaw: Kinda, yeah.

Meg: Ok so, enlighten me. Why should I pick you over them. I mean they don't have much. They got a doctor who hasn't really said much, a psycho who screams 24/7, but I'll admit though that Zack seems pretty decent at challenges.

Petite: If you think about it, you could try to put Anthony and Zack up. Those two are the only ones to win competitions. That or you could put up an oddball like Ferret or Sam, but I doubt you'll do that so really I would just go for the green room. Kegs has brains behind that mouth and Cole is a sneaky bastard. Just take this into consideration.

Meg; Probably. Thanks guys I'll definitely consider it.

They both smiled and left.

* * *

Meg then went out of her room and gathered the trio from green, the two from red, the other two from black, and the two from blue into the HoH room. Everyone either found seats or stood.

Meg: I've gathered you all here to tell what just happened. A few minutes ago Petite and Mykklaw threw about half to two-thirds of you under the bus. They came in here and said that the biggest threats were Anthony and Zack. Next they said that I should get the weirdos Sam and Ferret out. Then they basically said get rid of green. I'm sure they would've just kept going on about the rest of you after that, but I kicked them out first.

Everyone took in what she just said, except for Kegs who stretched and yawned.

Keg: I just woke up from a nap, still a little drowsy, why are we here again.

Anthony: Kegs you can leave.

Kegs: God forbid I don't do what ya want. Ok I'm leavin.

After he left, Anthony looked around.

Anthony: What'd he mean by that? I just said he could leave, it wasn't like I forced him to or anything.

Jenna: It's ok, he was just being a douche. Just leave it alone.

Then Kegs walked back in.

Kegs: I forgot can I get a pepsi.

Meg: Uhh sure.

Kegs got a bottle of pepsi from the fridge. He then walked out, but not before flipping Jenna off.

Anthony: Meg are we done here I need to go kill Kegs.

Jenna also looked pissed off.

Zack: Yeah I gotta go talk to the pinks.

Sam: Same here. So they really said that?

Meg: Yes.

Meg smiled. Her job of making pink enemy #1 had worked pretty well. That and Kegs was hated by people too. That didn't hurt. Not even a whole day in and she had basically killed her enemies already.

* * *

Kegs walked into the pink room where Mykklaw and Petite were relaxing.

Kegs: Listen in about a minute or less there's gonna be a lot of screaming. Meg sold you guys out, and I'm the only one who aint pissed. Get ready for probably Zack, Sam, Jenna, Anthony, and maybe even Ferret to come in here. Mind if I sit down?

Mykklaw exchanges glances with Petite.

Mykklaw: Sure.

Sure enough, a minute later Anthony opened the door with a little force followed by Zack, Jenna, Sam, Meg, and Ferret.

Kegs: Wait! Before we start screaming I need to get Vrel down here. HEY VREL!

Vrel walks in after about twenty seconds.

Kegs: Ok we're good.

Anthony; Shut up, you stupid, ignorant son of a bitch.

Kegs: Ok, you personally attacked me. You told me to get out, when it wasn't even your room. Meg said I could go in, you told me to get out.

Anthony: No I said you could leave! you weren't even taking it seriously!

Keg: There was nothing _to _take seriously.

Jenna: Was it really necessary to flip me off?

Keg: Was it really necessary to call me a douche?

Jenna: You heard that?

Zack: Petite and Mykklaw, you lying, back-stabbing bitches!

Mykklaw: Hey, easy with that ok. We never lied. We never lied once! We were trying to save our skin!

Ferret: Well that backfired didn't it.

Kegs: Oh Holy Hell the ferret spoke! For a sec I though you were a mute.

Vrel: Lay off the guy alright, he didn't do anything to you.

Kegs: Unlike you who was the first Judas of the house.

Vrel: Take it back you son of a bitch! If I' Judas you're Satan!

Keg; Damn straight, now shut up before I drag you down to hell!

Anthony: You're not even good enough to be Satan for crying out loud! You're filth, you're an ugly disgusting sack of shit!

Keg: Anthony... you are what you lack. A dick. Jenna is your whore, your bitch. Vrel is the first to back-stab and get away with it, and you're ok with that. All of you. Yet you attack Petite and Mykklaw for doing less than what he did. Zack I still have a slight hope you have some common knowledge about you because if pink is gone, green's next.

Zack: They still lied.

Kegs: It's a f*cking game, of course there's gonna be lies. Shut up now, and they may still forgive you about over-reacting.

Zack: WHAT!

Anthony: You see Zack, he's f*cking garbage.

Kegs spit on Anthony's shoes and flipped him off.

Keg: Go run off with your whore. You aren't in this conversation.

Vrel tried to sneak back out of the room.

Kegs: Get your ass back in here Vrel.

Vrel sighed.

Anthony: Vrel you can leave.

Kegs: There he goes again!

BSG: All Big Brother players please go to seperate areas of the house.

After awhile it's just Kegs, Mykklaw, and Petite. Before Kegs leaves, he says one thing.

Kegs: I took that one for you guys. You owe me.

Anthony: _I sincerely hope it's Kegs._

_Kegs: I wanted to save two of my allies from being eliminated, and now I'm sure I'm going up. _

_Petite: I know I'm going up. Meg is a bitch. Zack is kind of a bitch now. Kegs kinda screwed himself. Besides me and Mykklaw, it's a house full of idiots._

* * *

LM: After the explosion of words, it seems that there are many targets for Meg to choose. There will be no competition this week for food. The producers thought that we needed to wait for the contestants to cool down. Sorry fans.

* * *

Meg thinks about all of her choices. Finally she gathers everyone downstairs and gets the keyslots.

Meg: This is the nomination ceremony. I will pull out a key that contestant is safe and so forth. You reember how it goes. I'm just going to say this was strategic, so without further ado, let's get started.

Meg pulls out the first key.

Meg: Haley you are safe.

Haley: Vrel you are safe.

Vrel: Ferret you are safe.

Ferret: Sam you are safe.

Sam: Jenna you are safe.

Jenna: Anthony you are safe.

Anthony: Mykklaw you are safe.

Mykklaw: Zack you are safe.

There was one key left between Kegs, Cole, and Petite.

Zack: Kegs... you are safe.

Almost everybody's jaw dropped. Kegs just shook his head and took the key.

Meg: The nomination ceremony is over.

_Cole: Why was I nominated. I was probably the only person to talk less than Ferret for crying out loud. What have I done?_

_Petite: I need this veto. I need this veto._

_Kegs: I sure as hell hope that I get to play in tomorrow's veto. I need it more than Petite. If I take her off, according to Big Brother rules I can't be put up._

* * *

LM: What will hapen next time? Will this argument shape the rest of the summer. Stay tuned next episode to find out.

* * *

A little shorter than the usual, but hopefully you still enjoy. Now I went by what you guys said, but I didn't, no I couldn't give all the details because it took so long. Next time I'll tell the authors everything that goes on but, I still hope you enjoy and read and review.


	9. dead

I am officially killing this story for classified reasons. I feel that without the show still on to inspire me, I have nothing to drive me in this, and hell maybe one of these days i'll get some more inspiration and keep with this but for now, it's done. I'm going to work full throtle on morder mansion. Thank you and good day.


	10. major move

A/N: Well... it's back. After I lost anyone who was reading this. Oh well :)

* * *

BSG: Last time on Big brother,

Mykklaw and Petite both knew they were in trouble, so in an attempt to save themselves, they tolf Meg that there were bigger threats in the house.

_Petite: We were thinking maybe you should go for the greens._

_Petite: If you think about it, you really should put Anthony and Zack up._

Meg then told of the conversation to the rest of the house.

Kegs left, but not before getting into an argument with Anthony and Jenna.

_Anthony: You can leave._

_Kegs: God forbid I don't do what you say._

_Jenna: It's ok, he was just being a douche._

Kegs then warned his two alliance members that everyone was going to confront them, and this led to the mother of all arguments as Kegs, Anthony, and Vrel verbally attacked each other, and Kegs tried to make himself the #1 enemy by attacking everyone. Everyone was told to go to different rooms, and Meg still had to make nominations.

In the end, she decided to nominate Petite and Cole. Now the veto will be up for grabs, and it can be used to save either Cole or Petite.

What will happen next? Find out on Big Brother!

* * *

As everyone left the table, Meg went up to her room and called up her alliance.

As everyone entered, Anthony rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

Anthony: Why couldn't it have been Kegs?

Meg: It's all part of my plan. We're going to backdoor Kegs.

Vrel looked confused.

Vrel: What does 'backdoor' mean?

_Meg: Man, this guy does not know anything._

Jenna: When you backdoor someone, it means that you don't immediately go after them, but you surprise them later.

Meg: Yep. The goal is to take Cole off of the block, and then I'll decide to put Kegs on the block.

Vrel: Oh, ok.

Meg: I'll talk to Cole later.

With that, everyone left.

* * *

Vrel started walking towards the green room.

_Vrel: After the fight, everyone's been a little tense, espicially the red and green rooms. I want to break the tension and get everyone happy again._

Vrel walked up to Kegs and gave him a hug.

Vrel: I'm sorry.

Kegs awkwardly accpeted the hug and muttered his own apology.

_Kegs: Note to self, Vrel is a hugger... weird._

Vrel then gave a hug to Zack and walked over to the pink room.

Zack walked next to Kegs.

Kegs: Hey sorry about telling you to shut up.

Zack: It's cool. Hey, why do you want to protect the pink room so badly? They are the worst allies so far.

Kegs: The only thing bad about them is that they've played a decent game up to this point. But the reason I want them to stay is, they're smart, and they show it. We need some smart people with us, and if our alliance is ever in trouble, the openly dangerous people will be the first to go.

_Kegs: The reason I gave to Zack is bull. I want Mykklaw and Petite in the end because I don't think I'll lose to them. To keep them safe, I've already devised a cunning plan._

Kegs: Hey Zack, do you still have that diamond power of veto around?

* * *

Vrel had just visited the pink room and left. Mykklaw and Petite were laying down on the same bed, talking.

Mykklaw: You can just tell someone wants to be the favorite.

Petite: I really hope I am able to win the next veto.

Mykklaw: I hope so too, that or I win and take you off.

Kegs: Or...

Mykklaw and Petite looked up to see that Kegs was in their room.

Mykklaw: You're very quiet.

Kegs smiled.

Kegs: I think I have a plan that can benifit our alliance.

* * *

Vrel walked over to the blue room.

He saw Sam muttering about how cold it was in his room, and Ferret laying down, relaxing.

Vrel walked over by Ferret. He whispered with him, not wanting Sam to hear.

Vrel: We still good?

Ferret nodded. Vrel got up and left the room.

_Sam: Well, that was odd._

_Ferret: My plan right now is to basically be dead within this house. Vrel won't go after me, I guess I'm in the big alliance, it all works out. The only bad thing is I am BORED!_

* * *

Meg walked to the living room and yelled.

Meg: It's time for the veto!

Everyone walked in.

Meg: Will the two nominees please stand up here.

Cole and Petite walked up.

Meg: Now I will choose one person randomly from this bag to play in the veto, and they'll do the same.

Meg drew first.

Meg:_ (sighing)_ Kegs.

Everyone in the alliance had a hard time trying to hide their dissapointment.

Petite: Zack.

Zack got up and hugged Petite.

_Zack: I love competing in challenges._

Cole drew.

Cole: Anthony.

Meg looked a little happier.

_Meg: At least I'm not playing by myself._

_Petite: I've got the three greens playing, and they are all probably going to take Cole off. Then there are two of the bigger alliance, and they'll probably leave nominations the same. I need this win._

Meg: That and there needs to be a host for the competition, and I choose... Mykklaw.

_Meg: In all honesty, I was kind of just rubbing in the fact that one of her alliance is going home._

_Mykklaw: Meg's kind of a whore._

* * *

In the backyard there were twelve ramps, six on one side, and six on the other, and twelve silver balls, roughly the size of bowling balls.

Mykklaw: Okay guys, here's what you have to do. Each of you has two balls, and two ramps. On my go, you will roll one ball up one ramp and another ball up the one across. You cannot be holding two balls at a time. If you are, or you let one of your balls fall to the ground, you will be eliminated. Last person left will win the veto.

The competition started.

Almost immediately, Cole dropped one of his balls.

_Cole: As much as I'd like to say that was on purpose, that was a screw up._

_Kegs: Wow. Just f***in wow._

After a few minutes Meg dropped a ball.

_Meg: Basically all I need is anyone but Kegs to win. If Kegs wins, he is ensured that he won't have to go up. Anyone else will take off either of the two nominees and I can get Kegs out of here._

5 minutes later, Zack drops one.

25 minutes later Anthony, who has been keeping steady the whole game, looks over at the alliance. He sees Jenna shake her head, and he lets a ball drop.

Kegs almost drops one, but saves it and keeps going. He sees Petitie is still going strong.

Kegs: Hey Petitie?

Petite: Yeah?

Kegs: I'll take you off of the block if you let me win.

Petite: Let me think about it... no.

Kegs: C'mon. Please. If we are ever in a veto competition in the future, I'll throw one for you.

Meg: Don't do it Petite.

Petitie looked up to Mykklaw. She shook her head.

Petite: Sorry, but no.

Kegs sighed.

After another ten minutes had passed, Kegs ran over to Petite's spot and swatted one of her balls to the ground.

Mykklaw: Sorry Petite, you're out.

Petite: I didn't know you could do that!

Kegs: Never a rule saying you couldn't.

There were some boo's coming from the majority alliance.

BSG: Keg's wins immunity.

Kegs: F*CK YEAH!

Kegs walked over and got the veto. He went over and shook hands with Petite.

Kegs: (whispering) You're safe.

Petite looked a little bit happier after that.

_Kegs: Eh, I can see why Petite wouldn't trust me. I've been the crazy for almost two weeks now._

_Meg: Why in the hell did Kegs win? Maybe God hates us? Maybe he has ties to Satan? Maybe it's both. I don't know, but it still sucks. Well, looks like I'll be sending Mykklaw out, if Kegs gets Petite off._

* * *

Meg and the majority were in the HoH room.

Anthony: Well... looks like we'll just have to get him out next week. Which of the brat pack are sending out?

Vrel: Cole or Mykklaw?

Jenna: What makes you think he'll take Petite off?

Vrel: He was talking to Petite after the challenge.

Jenna: That could have ment anything.

Haley: Well, what other reason could it have ment?

Jenna: It could've ment anything, like I said!

_Haley: Wow she's dumb._

Meg: It doesn't matter. Either way, let's keep either Cole or Petite. If he leaves the nominations as they are, then we get rid of Petite.

Everyone nodded.

Most of the people left, except for Haley.

Haley: I think there's something you should know about.

Meg: What's that?

Haley: I think Anthony threw the challenge.

Meg furrowed her brows.

Meg: Why?

Haley shrugged.

Haley: I saw him look at Jenna, and then he seemed to stop. Maybe we might want to see where red's head is at.

_Meg: Now would be way too early to start picking off our own alliance... but, it would be nice to get a huge physical threat out._

* * *

Kegs, Zack, and Cole came into the pink room. As soon as they closed the door, Kegs ran up to the two girls and hugged them.

Petite: Why are you huggin and could you please stop!

Kegs: You guys are safe.

Mykklaw: How do you figure?

Zack pulled out the diamond power of veto from his pocket.

Zack: After Meg nominates one of you, I'll use it to save you, and then I'll put either Anthony or Jenna on the block.

Petite: Why one of them?

Kegs: I was going to go in there to see if I could get another pepsi, and I overheard Haley saying that she saw Anthony throw the challenge because Jenna told him to or something.

Both of the girls smiled.

Petite: So we might all stay?

Kegs: Yep, the brat pack lives on!

Cole: Brat pack? Really?

Kegs: I heard Anthony call us that, and I thought... eh, might as well.

Cole: (sighing) Whatever.

The three boys left, and Mykklaw and Petite hugged.

Petite: Nice to know you're not leaving.

Mykklaw gave a quick kiss to Petite.

Mykklaw: Dido.

* * *

Kegs looked at the wall with all of the pictures on it. He had already made his mind up, but he just wanted a little time to think of his overall game strategy. Everyone else waited outside, waiting for Kegs to start the veto ceremony.

_Meg: Looks like Mykklaw is going. Then hopefully after that we can keep killing these little rats._

_Cole: I'm staying on the block from what it sounds like. I just hope Kegs wasn't lying about the red hate coming from the majority._

_Jenna: I can't wait for one of those idiots to go._

Kegs opened the door and said it was time.

Everyone went to the living room. Petite and Cole sat on the red chairs.

Kegs: Yada yada veto ceremony, you guys should know the drill from last week right? Right. Okay, since I won, I get to take off one of the nominees. I choose... Petite.

Petite nodded and walked to the couch.

Meg: Because he has taken off one of my nominees, I shall name a replacement. I'll put... Mykklaw on there.

Mykklaw smiled and strolled over to the red chair. She sat, smiling mischievously at Meg.

Meg: With that-

Zack: Wait a minute.

Meg: Huh?

Zack: I've got a diamond veto.

Everyone in the majority looked shocked, (except for Ferret, who was taking a nap on the couch).

Zack: That means I can take off anyone I want and put up a replacement. I choose to take off Mykklaw, and put up Jenna.

Jenna looked shocked for a second but then shrugged it off and sat down next to Cole. Cole was also putting on a surprised face (mainly because he didn't want to look like he knew about it).

Meg: I guess with that the meeting is adjourned.

* * *

_Meg: Well that's... odd. I guess Cole goes now, but Jenna could still be a potential threat. I won't be voting anyway, but you never know how this game goes._

_Vrel: What the hell just happened?_

_Ferret: Wow... I'm still bored._

* * *

LM: How will this effect the house, and who will be eliminated, Jenna or Cole? Stay tuned next time to find out.

* * *

A/N: Not as long as some of the other ones, but oh well. Thanks Ferret, Vrel, and Mykklaw for responding still, I know it's been awhile. Review if you can please.


	11. next elimination

A/N: Elimination time! Also... Head of household competition! Also thanks to all of the reviews guys, I appreciate them and anticipate more. Also there are going to be these things called outros now, and you'll see what they are later (thank you reality nerd for pointing that out.).

* * *

Last time on Big Brother,

Kegs and Zack decided to make a master plan to overturn the majority.

Kegs: Hey Zack, do you still have that diamond power of veto around?

While the majority had its own plan to get rid of Kegs.

Meg: The goal is to take Cole off the block, and then I'll decide to put Kegs up.

Haley, though, didn't like Jenna's attitude towards Vrel. She also thought Jenna made Anthony give up the veto.

Haley: I think Anthony threw the challenge. I saw him look at Jenna, and then stop.

When Kegs won the veto, he was safe from the majority's plan. Mykklaw was then the next to be picked.

_Meg: Looks like Mykklaw is going. Then hopefully we can keep killing these little rats._

Unfortunately for the majority, their plans were, yet again, foiled when Zack pulled out his diamond power of veto.

Zack: I choose to take off Mykklaw, and put up Jenna.

Now the choice is between Cole and Jenna! Who will stay? Who will be the new HoH? Findout tonight on big brother!

* * *

LM: Hello and welcom back. It's been a very hectic week as lines were drawn and alliances were made known. After a huge move made by the brat pack, only one of their members are on the block. Will Cole survive? Let's get back into the house.

* * *

The veto meeting ended, and Jenna calmly got up from the chair.

_Jenna: It's a bit of a shock, but it doesn't really mean anything. I've still got votes from Vrel, Haley, Ferret, Sam, and Anthony. Cole has Zack, Petite, Kegs, and Mykklaw. I'm still set, though I should still check around the house to make sure._

Jenna went up to the HoH room, and saw Vrel and Haley in there as well.

Jenna: Hey guys, just wanted to make sure everything is still going according to plan.

Meg nodded.

Jenna smiled.

Jenna: Great. Just need to make sure Sam and Ferret are still in.

As Jenna left, Haley looked to Meg.

Haley: I think I might vote for her.

Meg: I'm begging you not to.

Haley: Why not?

Meg: We need to wait until Kegs or Mykklaw leave. To me, as soon as they leave, then the brat pack won't be anything. Petite couldn't live without Mykklaw, and Zack only played that veto because Kegs probably told him to. We need to vote Cole.

Haley: Ok. What about you Vrel?

Vrel shrugged.

Vrel: I'll probably flip a coin on it. Do either of you have a coin?

They both shook their heads.

_Meg: Vrel isn't really the world's greatest strategist._

* * *

Vrel walked downstairs and went to the blue room. He got a penny that was on Ferret's drawer, and flipped it.

_Vrel: Heads, Cole. Tails, Jenna._

The coin landed on Ferret's head, which was burried in a pillow.

Vrel: Cole it is.

As Vrel left, Jenna walked in.

Jenna: Hey Ferret... FERRET!

Ferret woke up, looking rather annoyed.

Jenna: You're good on the plan right?

Ferret: Just let me go back to sleep.

Ferret went back to his bed, his hand hit his drawer.

Ferret: F*ck, ow.

Jenna: How about this, one knock on the drawer for yes, and two for no.

Ferret knocked once on the drawer, just to get Jenna to leave.

Jenna left smiling.

_Ferret: I hate getting interrupted while napping._

* * *

Cole was doing nothing but lazing around with Kegs and Zack in the green room.

_Cole: According to Kegs, Haley and Vrel will vote to keep me in, because Jenna told Anthony to throw the veto. I couldn't be happier._

Kegs: So guys... who do you think is the biggest threat?

Cole: Anthony, though after Jenna leaves he might turn away from the alliance.

Zack: I'd say either Ferret or Meg. Meg is the probable ringleader of the majority, and Ferret is the definition of wild card. I never know where that guy is at.

Kegs: Personally, I'd say Mykklaw. She has Petite, she is in an alliance with us, and we're pretty strong. Plus, she is pretty good at being in the shadows. I gotta give some respect to her.

Cole: So say we get to the final five...

Kegs: Mykklaw needs to go, and I mean NEEDS to go. None of us could beat her in the jury vote.

Zack: Agreed. Let's just hope we get to that point.

Kegs: Cheers to that.

Cole: Cheers.

* * *

LM: It's time for the all important eviction ceremony. All of the houseguests are in the living room, so let's get this started.

* * *

Everyone was indeed waiting in the living room. Both Jenna and Cole sat comfortably on the two red seats.

LM: Evening houseguests.

Most of them say hi.

LM: You guys know how it goes. One by one I'll ask you to go to the diary room and cast your vote to evict. Anthony, please go first.

Anthony walked in.

Anthony: I vote to evict Cole.

LM: Ok, next.

Kegs: I vote to evict... whats her name? Jenna.

Mykklaw: I vote to evict Jenna.

Vrel: I vote to evict Cole.

Sam: I vote to evict the only straight guy in the brat pack, Cole.

Petite: I vote to evict Jenna.

Zack: I vote to evict Jenna.

Haley: I vote to evict... Cole.

LM: Ok. One vote left. Ferret.

Ferret sat in the chair and yawned.

Ferret: Hiya.

LM: Who do you vote to evict?

Ferret: (shrugging) I don't care, Jenna.

LM: Ok. You can go back to the couch.

Ferret: Thank you.

LM: With five votes, Jenna will be going home. Time to tell the houseguests.

* * *

LM: Houseguests, in a few seconds the evicted person must vacate the house, and visit with me outside. Your things are by the door. Ready?

Everyone nodded.

LM: With a five to four vote, Jenna... you have been evicted.

Jenna was shocked, as well as everyone outside of the green room.

Jenna quietly got her things, giving a quick hug to Anthony, and left.

Meg: What the hell happened?

_Meg: Whoever the rat was screwed us over there. My only hope is that none of the brat pack wins, otherwise we are... dead. _

* * *

Jenna stepped out to a garden-looking place, where she saw two seats, one of them being occupied by LM.

LM: Nice to see you, take a seat.

Jenna did just that.

LM: Do you have any regrets?

Jenna: Well, for one, not bein a little bit more social, and second, for not winning any challenges.

LM: If you could say one thing to anybody in the house, what and who would it be?

Jenna: Either I'd tell Anthony to keep on going and win, or tell Kegs to f*ck off.

LM: Nice. Well here on this phone, we let some of the houseguests give you a goodbye message.

Jenna: Cool.

Anthony: Jenna, you were awesome, you were beautiful, and you would've been a lot more fun to have in the house. I'm sorry it didn't work out that way, and I'll evict that bastard Kegs and whoever betrayed you.

Jenna: Aw, that's sweet.

Kegs: Well Jenna, you seemed like a competent player, but for some reason you're sitting out there. I don't know why, but oh well. ;) Hope the best for ya.

Jenna: I hope the worst for you.

Ferret: Jenna, if you wouldn't have woken me up, you wouldn't be sitting there. Sorry, but I need my beauty sleep. Not sad to see you go, have fun with life, good bye, aloha, adios, ect.

Jenna: Huh, I gotta say I didn't think it was Ferret. That's weird.

LM: Well sorry it didn't work out.

Jenna: Hey I had a good ru- ok I had a decent-ish run.

LM: Coming up next, the HoH competition.

* * *

Everyone was standing on five poles, two people on each one. Everyone was holding a fancing sword and gear, while Meg sat on the bench.

LM: Alright houseguests, for this challenge, each pair will fight on the slim pole, until one person falls off. The final five will then be on this unstable platform that will constantly tilt. The last person on that will be crowned HoH. Also, the first five people to fall off of the poles will be the have nots, eating only big brother slop. Everyone ready?

All: Yes!

LM: Begin!

Kegs was up against Zack, who quickly disarmed him.

Kegs: You're lucky I've never touched a sword in my life!

Kegs then fell down.

On the second pole, Mykklaw disarmed Petite.

On the third pole, Cole and Ferret both were wobbling, but Cole hit the ground first.

On the fourth, Vrel and Anthony were sparring a bit.

Vrel: So, you've been fencing before this too?

Anthony: Won a silver medal at the olympics for this.

In a blaze of swipes, Vrel was able to disarm Anthony.

Vrel: I should be in the olympics then.

On the final pole, there was Haley and Sam.

_Sam: I'm not going to lose to Haley again. I need to start looking good in challenges!_

Sam advanced to Haley, who jabbed at Sam's chest, making him fall with a leg on each side of the pole. Though in a lot of pain, he was still in the competition, and swiped at Haley's feet, making her lose her balance and fall off of the pole.

LM: Ok, so our have nots for the week are going to be Kegs, Petite, Cole, Anthony, Haley, and Meg.

Meg: What?

LM: Now it's time for the last five to get to the circular platform.

(The circular platform tilts whenever there is too much weight on one side.)

The five stood around the edges of it.

LM: Begin!

Vrel rushed Sam off of the platform with ease.

Vrel: That was for Haley.

Ferret rushed Vrel, and was barely able to knock him off.

Ferret: YES!

Both Zack and Mykklaw, (who were on the other side) jumped and got Ferret to trip and fall off of the platform.

Zack then swatted the sword out of Mykklaw's hand and motioned for her to jump off. She did so.

LM: Zack wins!

Zack and everyone in the brat pack cheered.

_Zack: Twice in a row! This brat is on fire!_

_Kegs: This could not have worked out better. Thank you lord!_

_Mykklaw: Can I ever win these challenges? Oh well, at least one of my friends won._

_Meg: Damnit! Why! I'll probably go up now, and probably Vrel or Anthony alongside me. This couldn't have worked out worse._

* * *

LM: Zack is in power, what will happen? Who will he nominate? Find out next time, on Big Brother.

* * *

A/N: Well, it was another short one, me is sorry. My excuse is that, I am on a tight schedule and I felt like I needed to upload again. (shrug) So, here ya are!


End file.
